A Different Future for Camelot
by CobaltCereberus
Summary: This isn't much of a chapter story, but a challenge! If there is anyone out there who is searching for a good Merlin story to write about, then I have a challenge for you! If you are interested, then just read the bolded text on top of the story. Thank you and I hope you have fun if you accept the challenge!


**Hiya all the peeps who decided to read this! Okay, I have a special challenge for all of you out there! This is merely the beginning of a story, one that I don't plan on finishing. My challenge for you guys out there is to finish it. Before you shake your head and deny the offer, though, I'll have you know that it can be a very fun challenge and more than one person can be includded in it! I want you all the read this part, and then finish the story! Once you finish reading this part, you can read the bolded text at the bottom for more information. Thank you! Cobalt Woof!**

"She's gone," a weak whisper rang out.

With those two words, Gaius understood the whole situation at hand. He placed his aged body next to his young pupil, Merlin. Trying to provide comfort to his hurt student, Gaius rested his hand upon Merlin's shoulder, and as soon as Gaius did this, he could feel a wave of coldness flow out of the boy and into his old fingers. It was as if the suffering that filled the young warlock's heart was forming a whole new atmosphere of darkness around the child, freezing anyone who would be foolish enough of entering its icy reach.

Gaius let out a long sigh, pondering on something he could do to help the pained wizard. It bothered him greatly to see such a great friend of his in such a state. It hurt the old man even more knowing that he could fairly well be the cause of his friend's newly found misery.

**_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww _**

It all occurred over the course of a week or so.

While Gaius and Merlin were making their way through the city of Camelot, they came across a girl in a cage. This sight would probably alarm most people and cause them to break into the action of freeing the female, but Gaius did no such thing. He understood that this was not just an ordinary girl, but a magical one. Even though Gaius was against the punishment magical creatures had to go through by the law of King Uther, he agreed that loyalty to the king was a number one priority, and so he would have to remain silent about his assistance to magic.

Merlin, however, did not understand what Gaius did. So, upon seeing the woman caged up like an animal, he immediately dedicated himself to freeing her. Ignoring Gaius' protest and reasoning of leaving the girl there, Merlin freed the lady from her prison later on the night, so no one would see them. That's when he snuck her to underground tunnels of the city, hiding her from the rest of the world so she could be safe.

Gaius, not knowing of Merlin's hidden friend, did not stop Merlin from skipping lessons to visit "other important matters", giving the warlock time to take care of the girl and treat her with fine clothing, food, and other materials needed to make her feel at ease.

The two of them talked and learned things about each other that no one else could truly know and understand. Merlin found out that this girl, who is named Freya, is nothing like ordinary magical creatures. She was cursed with the powers of a magical being. Merlin, understanding the hardships of being magical, openly explained that he would make her realize the gift that her powers could be. Upon seeing her more often, the two grew closer to one another. Freya had finally found someone that she could trust, and Merlin had found someone who he could openly share his mind with. The couple depended on each other, for they had grown to love each other.

This love that Merlin had gained for Freya had changed his daily ways greatly. No longer did the boy find interest in magic lessons or serving his kingdom, he only found interest in visiting Freya and spending as much time with her as possible. He began making excuses for his absences and often skipped important work, all so he could make more time for his lover. The wizard brought candles, royal dresses, and even a beautiful rose as presents to the female. The boy was completely dedicated to her.

Of course, all of these changes with Merlin's behavior brought suspicions to Gaius and others in Camelot, but no one truly knew what had gotten into him. It seemed as though he just lost his mind, or in this case, his heart.

As Merlin continued to spoil his lover with presents he took from around Camelot, he began to believe that he knew everything about Freya and he knew had to truly make her happy. Sadly, though, this was not the case, for Freya had kept quite the secret to herself. One that would have to come out eventually.

There had been many deaths occurring around the city over the several days Freya was underneath the castle grounds. Of course, this was no coincidence. Freya obviously had some tie with the sudden increase of deaths. Merlin, however, was about the only one who didn't put two and two together. He refused to convince himself that the sweet, young lady he saved had anything to do with the murders.

Gaius knew otherwise, though. Through Merlin's strange behavior, and the awkwardness the fell over the boy at the mention of Freya, Gaius pretty much understood the events that were taking place. Thus, for the protection of the people, Gaius ordered Merlin to take the girl away. She was a murderer and could not make a home around the innocent people of Camelot.

Love was stronger than reason though, and Merlin rejected the idea of removing Freya from his life. After more persuasion from his older friend, however, Merlin accepted the fact that Freya had to leave. But, what Gaius didn't know is that Merlin was planning on slipping away with his young love.

Things didn't work out though, and Freya ended up fleeing on her own. Merlin, determined to find his lady, chased after her and found the single secret Freya forgot to share… He found a giant monster. A black-furred demon that was all but one with the girl he loved so much.

Sadly, though, Merlin wasn't the only one who found the monster-girl, and several guards of the palace attacked the beast without mercy. Merlin, still dedicated to protecting Freya, tried his best to stale the guards, but his efforts were fruitless. Freya received a fatal blow to the arm, and once she returned to a human, it was too late to save her…..

**_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_**

Merlin's bubble of despair continued to surround him as Gaius still contemplated on what he should say to the magical child. Finally, once the words came to the timeworn man, he tried his best to comfort his upset comrade.

"Losing someone doesn't always mean the end, Merlin. Sometimes the loss is…. Is like the person becoming a star. They aren't visible during the daytime, and you could never be sure if they are truly there or not, but at the darkness time of night- the time when you feel the most beaten and alone- that's when they come to you. That's when you know that they are there."

Gaius went silent after his comment, hoping the Merlin would take the full meaning of his words. Instead of a recovery, however, Gaius received a cold glare from icy blue eyes.

"I'm not in the mood for quotes," Merlin whispered coldly. "But I appreciate the effort."

"Oh Merlin, I know this looks bad-"

"It is bad. She's dead," Another icy glare was given to the aged potion-maker, "And I couldn't even help her."

"That's where you are wrong. You did help! Merlin, I may have not known Freya like you did, but I can tell that she is in a happier place now."

"I'd rather have her here though…"

"You would rather have her chased around? Rather have her feel unloved and forgotten? Rather have her believe that she was a flaw in nature?"

"But I could have been there for her! I could have made her feel better!" Merlin sprung up to his feet now and was staring down at Gaius. "I could've helped her!"

"It's too late for 'could've', 'should've', and 'would've'. It's time to accept that this has happened and move on!"

"How can I accept something that isn't right?!" Merlin was beginning to raise his voice now, which was something quite rare for him since he usually had such a fun, loving attitude. Gaius let out a sigh, noticing that his reasoning was not helping his pupil. He would have to try different tactics if he wanted Merlin to calm down. That's when an idea came to Gaius.

"Merlin, sit down, I want to tell you a story…" Gaius said softly as he patted the bed next to him, gesturing for the early sorcerer to sit.

"A story? What does this have to do with anything?!" Merlin still had anger boiling inside of him, but he took a seat next to his guardian and teacher, anyways.

"Just listen, Merlin, I will tell you….."

And as Gaius said that, Merlin feel silent and concentrated on his teacher's words…

"Imagine a life where Freya didn't die…" Those were Gaius' first words, and they got Merlin's attention right away.

"Imagine what life would be like he you and Freya actually did run away together…

Life would have been completely different… for you would have never completed your destiny…"

**Okay, so basically the challenge is to write a quick story (or maybe a long story, if you would like), about how life in Camelot would be different if Merlin ran away with Freya. You see, MerlinxFreya is my favorite couple in all of Merlin, and I really want to know what would happen if they stayed a couple! I put Merlin and Freya's history in this part in case some people didn't know it or needed a reminder of all that happened. There really isn't any prizes for doing this... I just want to see how creative all of you peeps out there are and how you think Camelot would have turned out! This, obviously, is optional, so don't feel like you have to do it! Oh, and before I forget, I would be happy if you guys pm me or at least leave a review if you are going to take the challenge. I just want to know who is doing it for I would like to read the story after you finished. Also, if you do complete the challenge, I would feel really bad if I didn't do anything besides read your story... So I guess I could do something for you if you tried to do it... maybe a request of something... Well, anyways, as many people can do this challenge as they want! It's open to everyone too! I really hope you guys decided to try it and have fun! Thank you all very much! Cobalt Woof!**


End file.
